Unite Morph
The Unite Morph was a special power usable by the The Wonderful Ones. It allowed the heroes to electronically combine their bodies together to create massive constructs that mimiced various objects. This technique could be used to defeat enemies, destroy obstacles or to solve puzzles, making it one of the main features of the game. Unite Morphs are formed via the Wonder-Liner which was controlled by either drawing on the Gamepad with the stylus (If the game was viewed on the TV screen) or by moving the right Analog Stick on the Wii U Gamepad (If the game was viewed on the Gamepad). The Wonder-Liner was used to draw patterns that formed the Unite Morphs. List of Unite Morphs Unite Hand Unite Hand is accessed by drawing a circle. Unite Hand is the starting Unite Morph, and it has a decent balance of both speed and power. Utilizing Unite Hand, the Wonderful Ones can use rotating switches in order to unlock doors or defeat Gatchas. Unite Hand grants the user immunity to fire, and also acquires the Fire element when it touches it, increasing the power of its attacks and throwing a fireball with each swing. Users of Unite Hand * Wonder-Red (main user) * Wonder-Beetle * Wonder-Rex * Wonder-Kungfu * Wonder-Mailman * Wonder-Socho * Wonder-Judo * Wonder-Yeti * Wonder-Bath * Wonder-Pâtisserie * Wonder-Schoolgirl * Wonder-Diva * Wonder-Oracle * Wonder-Telephone * Wonder-Automobile * Wonder-Clockwork * Wonder-Art * Wonder-Radio * Wonder-Bonsai * Wonder-Beer (Special: Moves at normal walk speed with Unite Morph equipped) * Wonder-Toilet * Wonder-Locomotive * Wonder-Future (Special: Only capable of a small size, but Fire element and shoots two fireballs) * Poseman (Special: Fire element) Unite Sword Unite Sword is accessed by drawing a straight line. While not as powerful as Unite Hand, it can cover a longer range, and its sharp edges can slice through chains. The broad side of the sword can also be used to reflect lasers back at enemies to damage them, and the sword can also be used to open locks. By holding up the sword against lightning strikes, the sword can conduct lightning to obtain the Lightning element and increase its power. Users of Unite Sword * Wonder-Blue (main user) * Wonder-Gamer * Wonder-Guitar * Wonder-Samurai * Wonder-Pirate * Wonder-Professor * Wonder-Magician * Wonder-Painter * Wonder-Tennis * Wonder-Kabuki (Special: Moves at normal walk speed with Unite Morph equipped) * Wonder-Prince * Wonder-Matador * Wonder-Death * Wonder-Voodoo * Wonder-Treasure * Wonder-Cellphone * Wonder-Signal * Wonder-Camera * Wonder-Jeanne (Special: Lightning element) Unite Gun Unite Gun is accessed by drawing an angled line. Unite Gun is among the weakest of the Morphs, but it is capable of hitting targets at any range. Hitting the target also causes the hero used in the bullet to latch onto the target as if a Team Attack was used. Unite Gun can be used to hit targets. Using enough heroes turns Unite Gun into a Super Scope-esque weapon that fires multiple heroes in one bullet that causes a miniature explosion. However, leveling up enough Unite Gun users creates two higher forms: Unite Launcher, which loads up heroes into a rocket launcher for rapid-fire shots, and Unite Cannon, which is slow but deals a LOT of damage. Both of these forms are accessed by drawing a square. Users of Unite Gun * Wonder-Green (main user) * Wonder-Clean * Wonder-Zombie * Wonder-Sniper * Wonder-Chef * Wonder-Pierrot * Wonder-Makeup * Wonder-Nurse * Wonder-Music * Wonder-Cheerleader * Wonder-Sister * Wonder-Witch * Wonder-Diver * Wonder-Astronaut * Wonder-Gambler * Wonder-Science * Wonder-Movie * Wonder-Medicine (Special: Moves at normal walk speed with Unite Morph equipped) * Wonder-Blue _FC13_ * Wonder-Red _FC13_ * Wonder-Bayonetta (Special: Does not level up to Launcher or Cannon, but instead spawns up to four Unite Guns at once depending on level) Unite Whip Unite Whip is accessed by drawing an S. Unite Whip is both fast and powerful, but it lacks the ability to attack multiple targets at once outside of Wonderful Cyclone, instead opting to kill one target at a time quickly. Its spiked surface makes it the perfect (and only) weapon to deal with anything spiky: Enemy armor, spiked walls, whatever. If you see a hook, Unite Whip is also used to latch onto it and swing across gaps. Users of Unite Whip * Wonder-Pink (main user) * Wonder-Shopping * Wonder-Goddess * Wonder-Ribbon * Wonder-Flower * Wonder-Wonderland * Wonder-Sailor * Wonder-Jungle * Wonder-Tombstone * Wonder-PC * Wonder-Motorbike * Wonder-Padlock * Wonder-Scarf (Special: Ice element) Unite Hammer Unite Hammer is accessed by drawing a straight line with a circle on the end. Despite being the slowest Unite Morph around, Unite Hammer is by far the strongest, able to slam the ground for area-of-effect damage and cause immense damage to those caught under the hammer itself. The heavy hammer is the only way to get through the thick shell of a Megang. Unite Hammer is also useful for pounding floor switches or smashing through cracked areas of the ground. Users of Unite Hammer * Wonder-Yellow (main user) * Wonder-Armor * Wonder-Fighter * Wonder-Santa (Special: Moves at normal walk speed with Unite Morph equipped) * Wonder-Money * Wonder-Rock * Wonder-Fixit * Wonder-Rodin (Special: Uses a three-hit combo in place of normal Hammer attack) Unite Claw Unite Claw is accessed by drawing a zigzag. What Unite Claw lacks in power, it makes up for in speed, having the fastest attack rate of any Unite Morph. By default, Unite Claw also carries the Ice element, and repeated attacking will freeze enemies solid, enabling continued combos or follow-ups with different Morphs. Unite Claw also has the power to pry open closed doors or enemy shields, and can also be used to climb vertical surfaces. Users of Unite Claw * Wonder-White (main user) * Wonder-Vegetable * Wonder-Lunch * Wonder-Fruit * Wonder-Ice Cream * Wonder-Rabbit * Wonder-Dancer * Wonder-Yang * Wonder-Plane * Wonder-Mop * Wonder-Measure * Wonder-Antenna * Wonder-Daddy (Special: Fire element) Unite Bomb Unite Bomb is accessed by drawing a circle with a line on the end. A Morph focusing on area-of-effect damage, Unite Bomb has the unique feature of slowing down time for whatever as caught in the blast: Enemies, features of the area, whatever. This allows objects that are spinning much too fast to be slowed down to a proper speed so the Wonderful Ones can progress. Users of Unite Bomb * Wonder-Black (main user) * Wonder-Toy * Wonder-Clown * Wonder-Ghost * Wonder-Babe * Wonder-Pixie * Wonder-Prisoner * Wonder-Vender * Wonder-Bulb * Wonder-Fireworks * Wonder-Dynamite * Wonder-Gramps (Special: Does no damage, but fully immobilizes enemies and objects instead of slowing them down) Unite Drill Unite Drill is accessed by drawing a spiral. Unite Drill's normal attack isn't much (it can't even combo), if the drill hits an enemy, the player can hammer the attack button to rev up the drill, causing steady damage for as long as the button is repeatedly pushed. However, Unite Drill lacks the guard-breaking abilities of Unite Hammer, despite being a drill. Unite Drill is risky, but a good choice for someone looking for a challenge. Laurence Nelson is the only user of Unite Drill, but he uses it two forms: Wonder-Red (Emeritus) and Wonder-Captain (Special: Fire element). Unite Bowgun Unite Bowgun is accessed by drawing a heart. Essentially the ranged counterpart of Unite Hand, Unite Bowgun has nothing truly spectacular aside from range, but the arrows fired from it have the ability to immobilize and charm enemies. Immorta is the only user of Unite Bowgun. Unite Goggles Unite Goggles is the signature Unite Morph of Wonder-Goggles, accessed by drawing an infinity symbol. This Morph creates a goggles-mounted helmet that fires a powerful laser beam across the screen. Unite Goggles is difficult to control, but careful aiming can yield massive damage against any enemy. Users of Unite Goggles * Wonder-Goggles (main user) * Wonder-Director (Special: Instantly defeats enemies upon hit) Unite Glider A Morph usable by anyone, accessed by drawing a triangle. Using Unite Glider, the Wonderful Ones can glide across long distances. The Unite Glider is required to get across certain parts of the levels, as P-Star will note. Unite Glider can be upgraded in the Wonderful Mart to become Unite Blade Glider, which can damage enemies that come into contact with the glider. Unite Build Unite Build, although mainly used by Wonder-Red, can be used by all Wonderful Ones, and replaces missing pieces in broken or damaged structures. It is used by extending a line to the broken object. The broken object may not always be obvious, but P-Star will point them out to you via holographic hint. Unite Chain Sometimes not even the CENTINEL-Suit's power will enable you to cross certain areas. If you come to a dead-end, try extending the Wonder-Liner to the other side. You might end up using Unite Chain, which forms either a tightrope or a bridge that allows you to cross. Unite Chain can also be used to vertically climb structures by turning into a ladder. Wonderful Mart-bought Morphs Among the many Unite Morphs are some that are purchased in the Wonderful Mart. Most are not required, but all are useful. Unite Guts Accessed by pressing ZL, this Morph creates a blob of gelatin out of the heroes that can reflect certain attacks and bounce them back at the users, as well as protect against some contact damage. Unite Guts is the only Mart-bought Morph that is practically required to complete the game, as there is no easy way to defeat Hoedowns without it. Unite Guts can be upgraded in the Wonderful Mart to become Unite Spikes, which, when an attack is reflected by Unite Guts, causes spikes to erupt from the gelatin in order to damage any nearby enemies. Unite Spring Accessed by hitting ZR, this Morph turns the heroes into a spring that quickly moves to the side in order to dodge incoming attacks. Unite Spring can be upgraded in the Wonderful Mart to become Unite Drill Spring, which damages enemies in the path of the spring. Unite Ball Accessed by hitting ZR a second time during Unite Spring, this Morph condenses the heroes into a sphere that can roll around for high speed. Unite Ball can also plug certain air vents, which will then rocket it into the sky, often finding secret items. Unite Ball can be upgraded in the Wonderful Mart to become Unite Spike Ball, which can damage enemies it comes into contact with. Unite Camp Accessed by holding down Y for a few seconds, Unite Camp combines the heroes into a tent that instantly recovers the Unite Gauge to full. However, keeping the Y button held down charges an extra layer of Unite Energy, shown by the Unite Gauge slowly turning white. When Unite Camp is ended, main Unite Morphs will instantly be at max size and power when used so long as the Unite Gauge is white. Unite Tombstone Accessed by pressing ZL and ZR together, Unite Tombstone combines the heroes into a massive tombstone that comes crashing down to the ground, damaging nearby enemies. It is best used while in the air, which lets it crash down on enemies underneath. Unite Rocket Accessed by rapidly pressing B, Unite Rocket combines the heroes into a rocket that will fly the heroes to heights unreachable by a jump. Continuously pressing B even after the rocket is formed will build up power to make them fly even higher. Unify Morph The Unify Morph is a strikingly similar power to the Unite Morph, used by the Guyzoch Space Pirates. In all sense of function, Unify Morphs are identical to Unite Morphs, but in some cases, Unify Morph seems to even surpass Unite Morph. Unify Boomerang Unify Boomerang is accessed by drawing an angled line (much like Unite Gun), but pausing in the middle of the formation. A ranged weapon, Unify Boomerang works very much like Unite Claw, giving up power-per-hit in exchange for hitting the target many times with one use. During Operation 009, Vorkken uses Unify Boomerang as a flying platform to get through laser grids and demolish enemies. Prince Vorkken is the only user of Unify Boomerang. Unify Naginata Unify Naginata is accessed by drawing a straight line (much like Unite Sword), but pausing in the middle of the formation. Unify Naginata does little in terms of raw damage, but is one of the fastest attacking morphs in the game. Its main strength is the ability to reflect projectiles that not even Unite Guts is capable of defending against. Chewgi is the only user of Unify Naginata. Unify Copy This Morph's name is not official. Through the Unify Morph, Vorkken can utilize most of the Morphs the Wonderful Ones can use. Unify Monster This Morph's name is not official. Through the Unify Morph, Vorkken can merge the Guyzoch into copies of various GEATHJERK enemies, such as the Raydown, Orgon, or Ankho. Special Morphs These Morphs are much different than the others. While they count as Unite Morphs, their power is much, much greater, and as such, all of them require 100 heroes to use. Platinum Forever Drawing a capital P will combine the heroes into a massive Platinum Games symbol, which will them explode and cause massive damage to surrounding enemies. The symbol used to perform Platinum Forever is also used during Operation 009-C as "Unite Ultra Platinum", used to power up Platinum Robo to a stronger form. Wonderful Forever Drawing a capital W will combine the heroes into a massive Wonderful symbol, which will then fire a huge laser that can be controlled by the player. Keeping the laser on a target will cause massive damage. The symbol used to perform Wonderful Forever is also used during Operation 009-C as "Unite Charge", used to charge up power for the Wonderful Arrow that defeats Jergingha. Unite Big A powerful bonus Morph, Unite Big is only unlocked by leveling up 100 characters to Platinum Rank. Accessed by drawing a capital B, Unite Big combines the heroes into a massive version of the main hero who uses the current leader's Unite Morph. Unite Big then lets the heroes deal massive damage to enemies and even break many enemy guards. Minor Wonderful Ones do not have Unite Big forms: Only Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow, White, Black, Goggles, Red (Emeritus), Immorta, Vorkken, Chewgi and Wonder-Bayonetta have them. Despite the name, the phrase "Unite Big" is not used by the Wonderful Ones: Instead, they shout "Unite... *name of user*!" In the case of Vorkken and Chewgi, they shout "Unify" instead of "Unite". Bayonetta also shouts something different. She will shout a phrase in Enochian, extracted from her game of origin. Trivia * Not counting Special Morphs and Morphs bought in the Wonderful Mart, Unite Bowgun is the only Unite Morph to never be used in a QTE. Category:The Wonderful Ones Category:The Wonderful 101